


Breakfast !!!

by Lhale



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, Older Zayn, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhale/pseuds/Lhale
Summary: I just wanted to try writing something smutty, I'm not sure how it turned out be but it is a one off. Hope you guys enjoy it.PS: It is a fictional story!!





	Breakfast !!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing something smutty, I'm not sure how it turned out be but it is a one off. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> PS: It is a fictional story!!

Zayn woke up from sleep he sighed heavily looking at his bed partner, then he got out of the bed stretching his aching muscle which were after an uncomfortable sleep, as he was walking downstairs he could smell mouthwatering smell of breakfast, he knew who is making breakfast and he was hungry but not for breakfast though.  As he expected, he noticed the curly haired boy who was making breakfast, dressed in tight little booty shorts which are made of silk, zayn's over sized t-shirt and a cute apron, that picture immediately sends blood rushing to zayn's groin, he would grew much harder if he wasn't already hard enough. He walked behind him, pressed his morning wood into harry ass crack he bent down and pressed his lips to the dimpled cheeks saying "Good morning, baby!!", the feel of smooth silk booty shorts against his clothed dick left zayn desperate wanting more.

Harry who already noticed zayn when he entered kitchen blushed a tomato red and greeted him, he could feel zayn's dick pressing into ass, but harry want more than just zayn rubbing his dick so without any prompting from zayn he moved his legs apart, arched his back a little so that zayn could have better angle, inviting zayn to do more than rubbing his dick and cheekily continued cooking breakfast.

Zayn loved that harry arched his back presenting his ass for taking, now his fully erect dick was pressing directly into harry bump, he knew harry wanted more and zayn never denies anything his baby asks, so he slipped his hands under harry's over-sized t-shirt placing them on harry's hips and slowly slid his hands towards harry's nipples which were erect while sucking and kissing back of harry's neck and shoulder and then pinched the nipples, while cupping harry's tiny breasts.

As zayn was grounding his dick into harry's ass along with his hands playing with harry's nipples and his mouth sucking deliciously at pulse point on harry's neck, harry was whimpering, moaning and shuddering in anticipation.

"Even though I would love nothing but hear you moan my name louder and louder, begging and pleading for more, but baby you know that right now you gotta keep your voice down!!" Zayn said to harry.

Harry was afraid even if open his mouth to respond to zayn he would be very loud so he just nodded his head.

Zayn played with harry tiny breasts, they were still developing but tits were hard as rock, he wanted to suck on them slowly giving them proper attention but there was no time for that, he noticed small tent forming in front of harry's shorts, his small cock was hard  and begging for attention, but zayn likes it when harry just comes only on his thick dick, so he ignores harry's dick and continuous playing with rest of his body

When he is satisfied with how utterly debauched and on the verge, harry looked just from his touches, zayn pulled harry's shorts down and as expected his baby was not wearing any panties, zayn can never get over how perfect harry's ass is and zayn loves it when his baby boy comes prepared to the kitchen.

Zayn spread harry's butt cheeks, harry's hole was fluttering with anticipation and as zayn touches his ass harry arched his back more, presenting for zayn so that he can take and own harry as he always does, pleased with harry's eagerness zayn leaned down and whispered in harry ear "Someone is eager!!"

Zayn's whispers sent shivers down harry body resulting in goosebumps across harry's body.

Zayn put a finger inside harry's to see if harry could take him without any preparation and when he felt wet inside harry he said "Baby you are still wet and loose from last night..... I love it when you are always ready and wet to take my dick, love!!" zayn purred excitedly at how good harry's hole is in taking him.

Zayn took his dick out, and pushed into harry's fluttering hole. Being inside harry felt divine to zayn, even though harry hole was loose but it was perfect for zayn's thick and long dick, zayn could feel harry clenching tight and harry started thrusting back onto to zayn's dick as he could no longer wait and he needed some dick now.

Zayn held harry hips tights, stopping his thrusts and asked "Babyyy..... Did you take your birth control pill today??"

"No, I ran out of them yesterday daddy!!!" harry said.

That bought a smile across zayn's face. "Don't take it anymore baby, daddy wants to make a baby with you!!" Zayn said.

This shocked harry, as he was only 17 and he is not sure if he or they are ready for the baby yet.

Zayn noticed harry apprehensiveness so as he was thrusting into harry he asked "Love won't you give your daddy a baby???" 

Harry moaned at thrusts, he was loosing he logical senses, now all he wanted was zayn to thrust hard into him and fill him up with his semen and make him cum, his own dick was hard and needed release asap, so he said "Yess dadddyyyy...... please make a baby with me, put a baby in me daddy, now daddy... please..."

Zayn loves when harry begs to be fucked hard and good, his baby boy was perfect in every way and he knew their baby would be perfect and he just can't wait anymore to make them so he picks up pace and starts pounding into harry's sweet spot while holding him against the kitchen counter.

As he was fucking harry, zayn heard a tell-a-tell sound of door closing, he knew who or what that sound was, but he didn't take his dick out of harry or stop thrusting into him. But when he heard the footsteps coming closer, he just slowed his thrusts and bent down like he was talking to harry instead of thrusting into him, he knew that person walking downstairs now won't be able to see whatever they are doing behind the counter as it is blocked, zayn likes taking risks so he didn't pull out but tried to make their position look as inconspicuous as possible to the person coming downstairs.

"I'm going for a run and would stop by grocery store do you need anything honey?" Harry's mom, who is currently zayn's girl friend asked  as she was making her way downstairs without actively looking for her audience.

Zayn stops his thrusts but with his dick still inside harry responded back "No babe, just the list we discussed yesterday, that should do." He noticed her attention was on her phone instead of them.

Harry's mom, then noticing harry was making breakfast asked him if he needed anything. She knew harry was sexually active but doesn't who and how much active he was, as harry told her it was not something serious and she, not wanting to be pushy didn't further push the topic but going by past experiences she is expecting him to run out of birth control soon, that is why she asked if he needed anything but since harry promised zayn that he will not take them anymore he told his mom that he didn't need anything.

Harry feels really embarrassed and aroused because of his current situation, zayn who was his mom's boyfriend was fucking him right now in front of his mum and his mum seems to be as oblivious as ever. His mum and zayn have been dating for sometime now and they moved into zayn's house around a year back before which harry never interacted much with zayn. Harry always found zayn attractive and it only cemented more once they started living together and zayn also started noticing him more as they spent more time, he doesn't exactly know who seduced whom, harry would say it was zayn with lingering touches and zayn would say it was harry by being a tease, but soon they tumble into bed together, zayn taking harry's virginity and as zayn doesn't like using a condom harry went onto birth control soon realized it was best thing ever as being fucked raw was whole another sensual experience for harry and zayn started fucking him almost everyday behind his mother's back.

Then harry heard zayn saying to his mum, "Babe, I remember now, you need to get more condoms for us as you know we are running out of them!!"

Harry's mum was embarrassed that zayn was so openly talking about their sex life in front of her son so she gently chided him for doing that but zayn with a hard thrust deep into harry making harry blush red from excitement and embarrassment of being fucked in front of his mother said "Harry knows all about condoms, there nothing to be ashamed off, isn't it harry?" prompting harry.

To Harry's mum that thrust seemed like zayn bumped into harry with his shoulder and she thought harry was blushing red because he was embarrassed by their conversation about their sex life and not suspecting anything left the house saying she should be back in an hour or two but she didn't realize that her boyfriend was trying to get her son pregnant right in front of her eyes.

Zayn shouted for her to stay safe while he picked up his pace of thrusts into harry. Knowing he longer needed to hold his moans harry started moaning and whimpers louder at the pounding he was receiving from zayn.

Harry was at the mercy of zayn and he was almost gone with pleasure he was receiving from the zayn's thrusts but harry had a question so he asked Zayn "Daddy, what I am going to tell mommy when I get pregnant with our baby?"

Zayn just scoffed and said "Babe, I told you I'll break up with her but you stopped me, So I don't know, It is your responsibility to tell her whatever you want but I'm no longer holding back anymore baby whether you tell your mom or not I'm going to get you pregnant now and again and again, I'm going to keep you pregnant and barefoot all year round, fucking babies into you every chance I got !!"

"Oh... baby... you are so tight, I'm gonna put a baby in you tummy love and see it grows round and big, you tits would be making milk for baby..." zayn was blabbering he lifted harry bum and bending him over for better angel, now zayn was thrusting deep into harry.

Harry was a mess, zayn was pounding into him harder and harder hitting his prostrate with every thrust and he was about to cum, but he knew he can't without his daddy's permission so he begged his daddy for him to cum "Daddy please..... I need.... i need to....."

Zayn smirked at harry's pleads and moans, he was also close, so as he picked up his thrusts he ordered harry to cum for daddy, which harry did on point like a good bitch he was, clenching around zayn much harder than he was before and zayn fucked him through his orgasm.

Zayn was also on brink of his own orgasm as harry came and after few more thrusts zayn spilled his semen deep inside harry with shuddering groan as bit on back of harry's shoulder, and he rode his orgasmic high thrusting more into harry and slowly pulled out of harry.

Then zayn picked harry up who instantly wrapped his legs around zayn's waist and switched off the gas grabbing some breakfast and walked towards the sofa for some breakfast and mostly possibly round two. He places harry his lap facing zayn, then feeds him breakfast and had some himself and once they are done eating he kisses harry hungrily and after thoroughly kissing harry zayn then latches onto harry nipples as now both of their dicks were hard again, his girlfriend will take one more hour, and zayn could probably fuck harry at-least one or two more times before she comes home and then gets to fucking.

By the time they are done, there are hickeys all over harry's chest, neck, hips, bum, thighs, waist, back and every part of harry's body where zayn could get his mouth on, zayn like marking up harry staking his claim over him if the boy listened to him they would have already been married. Zayn came twice more deep inside harry and then plugged his asshole with a butt-plug to keep his cum inside and told harry that would check if it still there during night when he would come to his room to fuck him again.

Harry was way too blissed out from the amazing sex he had with his daddy and he needed to rest now before he has to go at it again, he thought he was lucky that today is Saturday. He was in deep sleep by the time zayn placed him on his bed.

Zayn wanted nothing but to get into bed along with harry and sleep of fatigue with him before they go at it again, but he knew his girlfriend will be home anytime now, so he walks towards his bedroom he share with her to take a bath.

* * *

 When harry woke up again, he could feel each and every hickey zayn left on his body and soreness was giving him pleasure, he loves how rough his daddy gets with him, when he tries to stand up his legs were wobbly and his asshole reminds him of all the pounding he got in the morning, he goes to takes a shower, washes himself clean, wears sexy lace panties and a big over-sized sweatshirt of his daddy which he had in his room, his daddy loves it when he wears his clothes, he check himself in mirror, he looked ravishing and sexy in nothing but just a sweatshirt which gives a sneak peak at his bottom when he lifts his arms.

As he made way downstairs, he stopped looking at his mum and daddy talking to each other, as it was cold out they both were snuggled into different blankets and watching a movie, as zayn could hear harry's steps he turned back looking at harry, he had a wolfish grin on his face when he saw what Harry was wearing, just to tease him harry lifted his arms giving him a sneak peak at his panties, he could see zayn palming his dick trying to control it. Harry was feeling naughty and he wanted nothing but to snuggle with his daddy, so he made his to couch and innocently asked "Daddy, I'm cold... can I snuggle in with you??"

Harry's mum, never questions their intimacy cause she thinks it cute so it always gives them opportunity to do things right in front of her, just like now where he is snuggled into his daddy's arms sitting in zayn lap with a blanket wrapped around them.

Once harry was inside his arms and covered in blanket, zayn pulled his sweatshirt up exposing harry bum and removed the butt-plug he placed, and also pulled out his now semi hard dick and pushed it into harry's hole to keep his cock warm till they watch movie. Harry sometimes feels sorry for his mother at her nativity but he knows he would do anything for his daddy cause he was in love his daddy and he wants everything with his daddy, he thinks probably it is time to tell her about them and claim zayn all for himself and their future kids.

* * *

 


End file.
